


盐渍樱花

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 贤旭车，95%含肉量。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 13





	盐渍樱花

**Author's Note:**

  * For [昂太太（Lofter:醉眼）](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E6%98%82%E5%A4%AA%E5%A4%AA%EF%BC%88Lofter%3A%E9%86%89%E7%9C%BC%EF%BC%89).



海盐味Alpha·圭 X 樱花味Omega·旭

“圭贤呐，厉旭喝醉了，你快把他领回家吧…”开着的手机扬声器里传出了神童充满无奈的声音。小情侣吵架为啥受难的都是他…  
“我不管…他爱喝成啥样就喝成啥样，神童哥你嫌他烦可以把他丢出门”圭贤的双眼盯着电脑屏幕，手上飞速的敲着键盘，打得噼里啪啦响。  
“不是…曺圭贤…你别打游戏了，你快把他弄走吧…”神童哪儿舍得把厉旭扔到门外“不是他醉了的问题，我家都快变成樱花园了…你总不想我忍不住…我也是alpha啊…”神童从抽屉里拿出一张抑制贴暂时控制住自己咖啡味信息素，免得等一下，小旭闻到了缠上来。  
圭贤烦躁的重重的敲了一下键盘“神童哥我这就去…”说完撂了电话，把挂在脖子上的耳机扔在桌子上，随便抓了一件风衣就出了门，借了经纪人的车，去接厉旭。

一打开神童家的门，一股樱花香气扑鼻而来，还混杂着一点咖啡味和酒味。看着躺在沙发上的喝的脸红彤彤的厉旭，突然气不打一出来，他甚至想要马上走人。神童拉住了他，一脸恳求的看着他…

算了…  
他扶着厉旭，一手拿着厉旭的包，走出了神童家门。把厉旭扔在车后座上，就一脚跨进了驾驶室，却没有立刻启动车子。看着后视镜里厉旭喝醉的样子又气又心疼。整理了一下思绪，开车回了宿舍。

“我还要……喝…”  
“喝个屁！”电梯里，厉旭似乎有点醒过来了，开始说着胡话。  
“嗝…你谁？”  
“金厉旭，你疯了吧…”这是曺圭贤第一次这么正经的喊厉旭的全名，平时都是灵九灵九的喊。  
“嘁，臭屁曺圭贤，你管我”  
“我是想不管你”他咬牙切齿道“你赖在别的哥哥们住处，还喝成这样，有多丢我的人你知道吗？”  
“emmmm…”厉旭似乎又睡着了，没再回应。

到了宿舍，曺圭贤本来想要把厉旭扔回他自己的房间，却突然又有点火大，转而扔到了自己房间床上。凭什么他就可以喝的烂醉然后等着他接他回家，哄着他。好巧不巧，樱花味的信息素在厉旭被扔到床上的一刻像是炸弹一样爆了出来，整个，屋子都浸着樱花的香味。被信息素刺激到的圭贤也不由自主的开始散发出海盐味道的信息素。大概是被海盐的味道冲击到，厉旭似乎醒了大半，本来就没贴抑制贴的曺圭贤看着厉旭红嘟嘟的嘴唇，粉扑扑的脸颊突然很想要把他压在身下教训一顿。他挟怒气狠狠的吻在金厉旭的嘴唇上。  
“唔…唔唔…”厉旭不想装了，他危险了…是的金厉旭本来就没有喝醉，只是和神童一起串了一场戏，身上的烧酒味也是撒上去的，他根本没有醉，只是在装。他知道，自己如果不想点办法，曺圭贤是不会来主动来接自己的。可是他又拉不下脸主动回家…这才跟神童一起计划了这场戏。一切似乎都在按自己的计划走，可是这个吻好像不对劲，还有这铺天盖地的海盐信息素。

金厉旭试图挣扎，却被曺圭贤按住了双臂。受到信息素的刺激，金厉旭的下体开始逐渐挺立，隔着裤子的布料和曺圭贤的性器贴在一起，由于他的乱动，摩擦得曺圭贤很是起火。伸手扯开了厉旭的衬衣，几颗扣子崩到了地上也没有管。沿着厉旭的脖颈一处一处的向下吻着。柔软温热的唇瓣在厉旭最敏感的脖颈皮和胸口点起了火，止不住的发出绵软的呻吟，听觉上受到的刺激，曺圭贤全都返还在了厉旭的身上，更加细密的吻向着他胸口的红珠靠近。

“圭圭…”  
“嗯？”曺圭贤的唇舌在金厉旭的乳尖上舔弄着，没有几下就变得坚挺。  
“我错了…”夹杂着几声喘息，厉旭终于还是决定投降。曺圭贤的手足够大可以握住他的阴茎，却仍要隔着布料揉搓，这对金厉旭来说简直是折磨，犹如隔靴搔痒。  
“哪儿错了，嗯？”  
“唔……”  
“你说出来啊”曺圭贤眯眼看着厉旭一脸潮红的样子。  
可恶……厉旭在心里暗骂，非要我说出来吗？面对掌握主动权的曺圭贤，金厉旭不得不败下阵来，这个时候生理上的需求已经盖过了毒舌和抵抗的想法。  
“我……我是装的…”  
“我知道”  
“你…你知道？”金厉旭慌了，一串密集的吻落在他的腹部上，激得他腰间一阵酥麻，发不出别的声音，只能咬着下唇。更可恶的是，当他自然的挺起腰的时候，没脱掉衬衣被撕扯掉的边缘在他胸口有意无意的划着，刚好扫过他胸前的红珠。引得他喉咙里一阵含糊不清的低吟。

当曺圭贤的吻终于来到了金厉旭的下腹部的时候突然慢了下来，他的裤裆鼓鼓的，隔着布料都能感觉到热气。他扯开皮带，用牙齿叼着拉链轻轻解开金厉旭的裤子。  
“圭圭快一点…”他能感受到圭贤的气息喷洒在他的性器上，只隔着一条内裤，他也能感觉到，自己的那部分越来越肿胀，迫不及待的想要用手去安慰它，但却被曺圭贤的手箍在身侧，动弹不得。  
“嗯？”  
“我难受…”樱花味道的信息素随着厉旭的喘息，源源不断的涌了出来。  
“灵九要乖才能爽噢”  
“要怎么……乖…” 西裤和内裤都被褪了下来，他没法反抗，只能乖乖认命。  
曺圭贤把厉旭的双手举过头顶，衬衫没有脱，浅蓝色底白条纹的衬衣虽然扯破已经没有了遮蔽身体的功能，却还是营造出了一种若隐若现的直觉效果。  
“曺圭贤你快点！”厉旭忍不住了，他能感觉到自己的性器已经肿胀的不得了，他却还不紧不慢的调整姿势。  
“灵九这么急？”他伸手握住厉旭的阴茎上下挪动着。  
“啊……”曺圭贤有些冰凉的双手握上那温热肿胀的部位，却变得更火热了。  
“我……唔…”金厉旭的头脑已经被快感所填充，不知道该说什么。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“灵九大点声音，听不见”他侧头在厉旭耳边低语道。温柔的中音刻意压低，仿佛薄薄的砂纸在厉旭的耳膜上摩擦。  
“舒服…”  
“再大点声”  
“你…”  
“不说我就停下咯”曺圭贤恶作剧一样的放慢了节奏。  
“舒服！”为了得到快感，他先于意识的脱口而出，啊…好羞耻…不过这样的想法就在厉旭的脑子里停留了两秒，他觉得他已经快到高潮了。  
“这才乖，我们灵九要射了呢”  
“圭圭…”随着一声呻吟和向上弓起的身子，金厉旭终于泄了出来，曺圭贤满意的看着手上还有体温的浊液。  
“我们灵九爽了，是不是就该轮到我了？”  
圭贤的手指探向厉旭的后穴，刚刚结束高潮的厉旭不禁挑逗，体液很快就湿润了穴口，圭贤一挺腰，整根性器就那么没入了穴口。  
“啊……”对于毫无准备的进入，厉旭自然而然的叫了出来，他只能张开双腿任由那坚挺的性器进入自己的身子。  
“灵九知道错了吗？”  
“错了……”  
“哪儿错了？”圭贤不急不缓的在厉旭的穴道内抽插着，厉旭不是经常和他做，穴道还是很紧实的，感受着被软肉挤压包裹的快感。  
“嗯……不该…骗你”  
“骗我什么”  
“骗你…醉酒…”曺圭贤进出的阴茎和厉旭两侧的囊袋摩擦着，勾的厉旭也不由自主的跟着他的节奏运动着，试图得到更多的快感。  
“还有呢？”  
“还有什么…”  
“我道歉了，你也不接受，是不是该惩罚呢？”  
“这……”厉旭犹豫了，圭贤也退出了多半根阴茎在他体外，晾着他  
“对…对不起…”感觉到没有插入的快感，厉旭只能硬着头皮道歉了。  
“既然道歉了，那就说一些让灵九开心的话吧”厉旭突然一个激灵，每次圭圭在床上说出这个的时候，都会出现有他第二天不想回忆起的对话，刚才的爽不爽已经很羞耻了…他没法想象接下来，会说些什么。

“嗯…嗯…圭圭快一点”厉旭的快感已经上了一个台阶，不满足于目前速度的抽插了  
“那灵九要求我才行”厉旭看着圭贤一脸无辜的笑容，越发觉得曺圭贤在床上真是流氓啊流氓  
“我求你快一点…”  
“灵九在说什么？”  
“我说……我求你快一点”  
“哪里快一点”曺圭贤的一只手按着厉旭的手腕，一手在他敏感的腰窝和腹部滑动着。  
“嗯……下面”  
“说仔细了”  
“小穴里…”  
“要怎么快？”曺圭贤挑眉看他。  
“操我…”厉旭一闭眼一咬牙，他不就是想听这句话吗？  
“你说什么？”圭贤温柔的声音在此刻就像是恶魔的诱惑一样，一点一点的诱惑着厉旭说出他心底最深最深的欲望。  
“操我。”这次的吐字清晰的不能再清晰，青葡萄一样的声音因为染上了情欲而变得有点哑。  
“灵九想要被操，那我就不客气了”  
厉旭还没有反应过来，身下的撞击突然变猛，体液和交合处的动作发出了啧啧的水声。呻吟声也在撞击下变得支离破碎。  
当厉旭的穴口逐渐紧缩，结快要封住出口的时候，圭贤退了出来射在他的小腹上，他知道厉旭这次生气也是因为上次自己射在了里面，差点导致他怀孕这件事…索性是没有怀上，可是也因此闹了快半个月的别扭。还搭上了一队的哥哥们，也被这俩孩子折腾的够呛。

“灵九想不想再来一次”  
“不要…”曺圭贤刚刚松手，厉旭就用手抵着他的胸口。  
“灵九最喜欢镜子了是不是”  
“那是你！”厉旭突然想到了什么，圭贤的屋子里有一面穿衣镜，上次对着镜子做的时候他就是这么被骗的，无意识的说了一句喜欢，结果全程在镜子面前看着自己被操到高潮射精的样子，他不想体验第二次了。  
“我记得你很喜欢呢，你还对着镜子自摸…”  
“曺圭贤你给我闭嘴…”这个人怎么这么无耻，尤其是在床上！平时人畜无害，软萌的大狗狗，一上床比狼还可怕…  
“我累了我要洗澡”厉旭开始撒娇了  
“厕所里也有镜子来着”曺圭贤像模像样的思考着  
“呀！曺圭贤，我真的累了…”  
“那你有没有真心认错？”  
“有…”厉旭埋在圭贤胸口像是一只小猫咪“我下次…不傲娇了就是了嘛…”他闻着曺圭贤的海盐味信息素一阵心安，他喜欢这个味道，能让他觉得安稳的味道，他喜欢大海，也喜欢这股仿佛带着海风的腥咸味。  
抱着怀里的这朵小樱花，曺圭贤也不觉得烦躁了，缺少了这股樱花香味的安抚，他就连打游戏都比原来暴躁了不少。总之，事情解决了，以后应该也不会这样了…


End file.
